Darkness
by ayari-si
Summary: "Tangannya yang sedingin es dan matanya yang selalu menatapku dalam gelap!" EXOFANFIC-KrisxLayxKai-YAOI!


DARKNESS

Cast :

Lay

Kris

Kai

EXO Member

Yunho

Jaejoong

Warn: YAOI!

Genre: Mystery, Fantasy

©Cast milik SMEnt, KeyEast dan diri mereka masing-masing

©Story milik AYARI-SI

Summary:

Gousainville kota kecil berpenduduk tidak sampai 5.000 ribu jiwa ini terletak di sudut selatan Negara perancis. Kota kecil diujung Negara Perancis ini menjadi kota sunyi yang jarang sekali dikunjungi wisatawan. Gedung-gedung berjejer sepanjang jalan kota namun hampi 70% tanpa penghuni. Pepohonan pun seperti enggan tumbuh dikota ini membuat suasana kota ini terlihat menyeramkan dan lagi banyak kasus kematian yang cukup mestirius yang terjadi di kota ini. Maka dari itu mereka menyebutnya….

RedTown.

Ya, kota ini dijuluki demikian karena kematian yang terus terjadi secara terus-menerus. Kebanyakan dari mereka hanya bisa mendengar jeritan kesakitan, namun jika suara itu didekati hanya angin yang akan menyapa. Mereka lenyap begitu saja tanpa ada yang tau dimana keberadaan tubuh orang-orang itu. Itu peyebab banyak orang meninggalkan Gousainville, mereka tidak ingin hal buruk yang sering terjadi itu menimpa mereka.

…

Privevillage sebuah komplek yang ditinggali beberapa orang yang masih bertahan tinggal dikota ini. Termasuk dua pria cantik yang sedang berjalan kearah utara menuju rumah mereka setelah seharian bergulat dengan aktifitas dikampus mereka. Lay dan Luhan dua orang sahabat yang tinggal berhadapan di privevillage.

…

©ayari-si

…

"Hah..,.."

Lay menatap Luhan yang sedang memandang langit mendung sambil terus memainkan poni miliknya dengan angin yang ditiupkan dari rongga mulutnya.

"Jangan selalu mengeluh,lu."

"Bagaimana aku tidak mengeluh Lay, lihat.. Kota ini suram sekali."

"Ya, mau diapakan lagi mungkin memang takdir kota ini seperti ini."

Luhan bergantian menatap Lay, wajahnya selalu tidak berubah dia selalu menerima apa adanya, tidak sepertinya yang selalu mengeluh jika melihat kondisi kota ini.

"Lay, lihat.."

Luhan menunjuk beberapa orang yang sibuk dengan berbagai macam barang tepat disebelah rumah milik sang sahabat, Lay.

"Ketika semua meninggalkan kota, kenapa mereka malah pindah kekota ini." ucap Luhan mencibir.

"Mereka mungkin tidak tau apa yang terjadi dengan kota ini sebelumnya,lu." Balas Lay sambil memperhatikan calon tetangga barunya.

Lay menatap kesebrang jalan melihat gerak-gerik 4 pria yang sibuk mengeluarkan barang dari mobil mereka. Tanpa sengaja mata milik Lay terfokus pada sepasang mata onyx milik salah satu dari pria itu. Mata yang membuat Lay seperti pernah melihatnya entah dimana.

"Lay.. Lay..Lay.."

Luhan mengoncang tubuh Lay yang terdiam.

"Ya..?"

"Kenapa tiba-tiba melamun?"

Lay terlihat sedikit gugup saat Luhan bertanya. Mungkin jika Luhan tidak mengoncang tubuhnya, dia akan terhanyut pesona mata milik sosok tinggi berkulit putih pucat yang dia lihat sejak tadi.

"Tidak, tidak apa – apa. Masuklah jangan lupa janji mu besok."

Luhan tersenyum kecil lalu mengacungkan jempolnya kearah Lay. Lay membalas tersenyum lalu beranjak kembali kerumahnya yang ada disebrang rumah Luhan. Lay sedikit menunduk dan terus berjalan melewati empat orang tetangga barunya tanpa ada keinginan untuk menyapa mereka.

Biarlah jika mereka menyebut Lay sombong atau apalah.

…

"Aku kembali."

Lay menyapa seorang yang ada dimeja dapur sedang duduk memandang sebuah benda kotak yang asyik dia mainkan sejak tadi.

"Hai Lay, kemarilah."

Lay segera mengikuti perintah pria itu. Jaejoong ya dia adalah pria yang sejak tadi asyik dengan handphonenya. Jaejoong merupakan kakak Lay yang tidak kalah cantik darinya.

"Hyung, kau tau ada tetangga baru?"

"Tidak, apa mereka tampan.." sahut Jaejong dengan wajah jahil.

"Ah Hyung!"

"Kenapa kau marah, aku hanya bertanya."

"Ahh..Orang-orang meninggalkan kota ini, kenapa mereka malah pindah kota ini."

Lay memajukan sedikit bibirnya. Jaejoong hanya tersenyum sambil berdiri menempatkan sang adik duduk dengan nyaman di meja makan. Jaejoong berlalu meninggalkan Lay menuju dapur mengambilkan beberapa makanan yang sudah dia buat.

"Mungkin mereka suka ketenangan."

Hanya kalimat itu yang keluar dari mulut Jaejoong, setelah sekian menit sang adik menunggu jawaban darinya.

"Panggil Luhan dan adik-adiknya,Lay."

"Okey, aku akan menelponnya saja."

Lay beranjak menuju tasnya yang dia taruh diruang tamu, membukannya lalu mengambil handphone putih kesangannya. Tangannya yang lentik dengan cepat mendapatkan kontak nomor Luhan.

 _Tuttt…Tutttt_

 _Tuttt…Tutttt_

" _Ada apa,Lay?"_

"Kemarilah,lu."

" _Untuk apa?"_

"Kesini saja dulu, nanti juga kau akan tau jangan lupa bawa taozi dan chennie."

" _Hm.. baiklah."_

Lay mematikan sambungan telpon antara dirinya dan Luhan. Lalu kembali ketempat duduknya menunggu Luhan dan dua adiknya datang. jika Lay mempunyai dua kakak sahabatnya Luhan kebalikan dari Lay yaitu mempunyai dua adik yaitu Chen dan Taozi adiknya yang paling kecil. Lay dan Luhan memiliki nasib yang sama yaitu kehilangan orang tua mereka.

 _Tokk..Tokk_

 _Tokk..Tokk_

Lay segera berlari membukakan pintu, namun bukan Luhan seperti yang dia harapkan tetapi pria yang lebih tinggi darinya yang menyodorkan sepiring makanan yang dapat Lay tebak kalau itu adalah brownies coklat. Karena itu adalah makanan kesukaannya.

"Ini ada sedikit oleh-oleh."

Pria itu semakin mendekatkan piring itu kearah Lay, dengan sedikit bingung Lay segera menerima piring yang pria itu sodorkan padanya.

"Terima kasih."

Lay menatap pria itu. Pria itu tampak terdiam beberapa saat lalu menarik seseorang berperawakan tinggi dengan rambut blonde yang ternyata ada dibelakanngnya untuk menjauh dari rumah Lay. Tapi ada yang berbeda dari pria blonde tersebut dia terus memandang Luhan yang sedang berjalan menuju rumah Lay.

"Hyung….."

"Oh, Chennie…"

Lay tidak berlama-lama memikirkan pikirannya yang baru saja membuatnya bingung. Dia langsung melebarkan kedua tangannya sambil tersenyum melihat Chen yang berlari untuk memeluknya.

"Wah, brownies.."

Mata Chen langsung bersinar bak anak kucing melihat brownies yang dipegang Lay.

"Masuk dulu, diluar dingin. Ayo, lu."

Tao dan Chen segera berlari masuk kedalam sedangkan Lay menunggu Luhan masuk sambil merangkul pundak Luhan.

…

"Aku merepotkan mu lagi,hyung."

Luhan duduk disebelah Tao yang sangat exaited melihat beberapa makanan yang sudah ada dimeja makan. Jaejoong memang seorang yang sangat suka memasak dan hampir selama 5 tahun sejak Luhan dan kedua adiknya kehilangan orang tuanya Jaejoong yang selalu mempersiapkan makan malam, makan siang, sarapan bahkan beberapa cemilan untuk mereka.

"Sudahlah, 5 tahun setiap kau kemari terus selalu kata itu yang selalu aku dengar."

"Karena kami memang merepotkan."

"Tidak apa-apa aku malah senang ada yang menghabiskan makanan buatanku,lu."

"Jae hyung, kenapa kalian selalu masak sebanyak ini?"

Taozi menatap Jaejoong yang tertawa sambil berjalan menuju meja makan menaruh sepiring fried chicken diatas meja kayu berwarna putih itu.

"Memang ada apa? Apa kalian tidak pernah melihat seseorang memasak sebanyak ini?"

Taozi menggeleng.

"Jadi apa Taozi mau tinggal disini saja biar Taozi bisa makan - makanan sebanyak ini setiap hari, hmm?"

Lay, Luhan, tersenyum mendengar kata-kata Jaejoong. Keluarga Luhan maupun Yunho sama-sama berasal dari Korea Selatan namun Keluarga Luhan lebih dulu tinggal dibanding Keluarga Yunho. Lay, Jaejoong dan Yunho pindah dan menetap diGousainville sejak 6 tahun.. Sedangkan Luhan, Taozi dan Chen sudah menetap selama 10 tahun, dan 5 tahun lalu ayah dan ibunya menghilang secara misterius dan tidak dapat ditemukan hingga sekarang. dan itulah awal Gousainville menjadi seperti kota mati. Penduduk sekitar takut apa yang menimpa keluarga Luhan menimpa mereka juga itulah sebabnya mereka meninggalkan kota ini.

"Ayo makan semua."

Jaejoong tersenyum lebar pada Lay,Luhan, Taozi dan Chen yang langsung memakan masakan yang ia buat untuk mereka.

"Brownies..?"

Jaejoong memandang sepiring brownies yang Lay taruh dimeja telpon.

"Ah, itu tadi tetangga baru yang memberikan padaku,hyung."

"Ah, sepertinya dia tau kesukaanmu, Lay."

Lay hanya mengangguk seraya tersenyum lalu melanjutkan makannya. Jaejoong tampak senang melihat betapa lahapnya adiknya,Luhan, dan kedua adik Luhan begitu senang memakan makanan yang dia buat.

"Yunho hyung, kemana? Tidak pulang lagi ya? Aku merindukannya."

Tao menatap Jaejoong dengan tatapan bertanya-tanya. Sedangkan Jaejoong malah mengelus rambut Tao dengan lembut.

"Entahlah, mungkin tidak. Dia terlalu banyak kerjaan."

Jaejoong beralasan. Tao hanya mengangguk-angguk mencoba mengerti.

…

Sore sudah digantikan malam. Luhan dan adik-adiknya masih berada dirumah Jaejoong setelah menyelesaikan makan malam bersama mereka. Jaejoong yang sedang membersihkan dapur tiba-tiba merasakan sesuatu kekuatan yang begitu besar mendatangi dirumahnya. Dia tau ini apa, energi yang sangat dia kenal yang hanya dimiliki seorang… Vampire.

"Luhan kau dan adik-adikmu malam ini harus menginap disini.!"

"Tapi hyung.."

"Tidak ada tapi-tapian atau aku akan marah."

Jaejoong segera berlari menuju lantai 2 rumah mereka, membuka salah satu kamar bercat biru yang merupakan kamar Lay.

Kosong..

Kamar Lay kosong, tapi Jaejoong masih dapat merasakan bau mereka. Jaejoong mendekatkan diri kearah jendela kamar Lay kini dia tau apa yang baru saja datang kekamar Lay.

"Alter.."

Jaejoong bergumam pelan.

"Hyung, ada apa?"

Jaejoong tersentak, Lay sudah ada dibelakangnya memandangnya dirinya bingung.

"Tidak ada apa-apa. Aku seperti mendengar suara jjanggu mengonggong tapi ternyata dia tertidur."

Jaejoong mengarahkan arah matanya kearah anjing kesayangan Lay yang tertidur ditempat tidur milik Lay.

"Hm, baiklah. Ayo turun hyung."

"Kau duluan saja, tiba-tiba aku merindukan hyung-mu,Lay"

"Ah..Yunho hyung?Baiklah aku akan turun duluan"

Jaejoong mengangguk sambil tersenyum kearah Lay. Lay tertawa kecil seperti mengerti apa yang hyung-nya inginkan. Lay segera meninggalkan Jaejoong dikamarnya menuju lantai bawah dimana Luhan dan adik-adknya sedang asyik menonton TV.

Jaejoong merogoh kantong celanannya lalu menekan nomor telpon Yunho.

 _Tuttt… Tuttt_

 _Tuttt… Tuttt_

" _Haloo Jae.."_

"Yun, bahaya yun.."

" _Apanya yang bahaya,jae?"_

"Alter, mereka masuk kekamar Lay."

" _Bagaimana bisa?"_

"Aku tidak tau,Yun."

" _Aku akan pulang besok,jae."_

"Ya, kau memang harus cepat pulang, yun."

" _Tenanglah jae, semua akan baik-baik aja. Jaga dirimu, aku mencintaimu."_

"Aku juga mencintaimu,yun."

Jaejoong menatap layar handphone yang baru saja digunakan untuk menelpon Yunho. Ya Yunho adalah kekasihnya bukan saudara Jaejoong. Kakak hanya alibi yang digunakan Yunho dan Jaejoong agar bisa tinggal dikorea sebelum mereka pindah ke goussainville. Lay juga sudah tau,Jaejoong menceritakan semuanya pada Lay kalau Yunho hanya kakak angkat untuk Lay. Dan Lay paham itu. Tapi sebenarnya masih banyak hal yang tidak diketahui Lay tentang kedua kakaknya.

.

.

©ayari-si

.

.

Jam sudah menunjukan pukul 4.30 pagi. Rumah Lay tampak sunyi semua orang masih terlelap. Luhan yang tidur dengan Lay dan juga Chen dan Taozi yang tidur dengan Jaejoong masih tampak enggan untuk membuka mata mereka. Tiba-tiba Didalam tidurnya Lay merasakan sesuatu yang menyentuh tengkuknya sesuatu seperti tiupan angin lembut yang membuat tidurnya terganggu sesuatu yang menggelitik hingga perutnya. Lay memejamkan matanya kuat berusaha menahannya dan berharap rasa itu hilang, Tapi tidak bisa Lay langsung membuka matanya lebar dan terduduk. Nafasnya sedikit terengah-engah.

Kosong..

Ya kamar Lay kosong. Luhan masih terlelap disebelahnya. Namun Lay masih bisa rasa geli ditengkuknya saat hebusan angin itu menyentuh kulit putihnya.

"Ah.. pasti karena itu."

Lay menatap jendelanya kamarnya yang sedikit terbuka menimbulkan sedikit gerakan di gorden jendelannya. Lay berdiri mendekati jendelennya lalu sedikit mendongakan kepalanya menghadap langit goussainville yang saat itu masih penuh dengan bintang yang bersinar merasakan setiap hebusan angin malam yang menerpa dirinya.

"Kenapa rasanya berbeda?"

Lay memegang tengkuknya dia seperti merasakan perbedaan antara angin yang tadi ia rasakan saat tidur dengan angin yang berhembus dari balik jendelanya.

"Hah…"

Lay menghela nafas panjang, menutup jendelanya lalu kembali tidur disebelah Luhan namun matanya seakan tidak bisa kembali terlelap kembali. Lay memutuskan untuk keluar untuk sekedar menghilangkan dahaganya.

…

Seorang Pria tampak menggengam erat pinggiran jendela kamarnya sambil terus memandang kesebrang yang tepat merupakan kamar Lay. Tatapannya tampak datar terlihat sangat menakutkan, dia terus memandang kamar yang baru dia masuki tanpa ijin. Ya Lay tidak salah hembusan angin yang dia rasakan bukan angin dari luar jendela kamarnya melainkan pria itu.

"Matanya, bau tubuhnya, bibirnya semuanya seperti… Cassandra."

Pria itu mememjamkan matanya, merasakan setiap inci tubuh Lay yang dia rasakan melalui tangan pucat miliknya.

"Tidak..Tidak mungkin dia bukan Cassandra."

Pria itu tertawa menyeringai lalu menggengam jendela dengan kuat dan..

 _Brakkkk._

Kayu itu hancur seketika ditangannya. Sebenarnya Pria macam apa dia?

.

.

.

©ayari-si

.

.

.

Lay memainkan gelasnya. Jam sudah menunjukan pukul 5 pagi tapi penghuni rumahnya tidak ada satupun yang sudah bangun.

"Hahh.."

Kembali hanya helaan nafas berat yang dia bisa lakukan.

"Ahhh.. bosan. Ini sudah pagi, apa lebih baik aku berjalan-jalan sebentar ya."

Lay termenung dia tiba-tiba mengingat kata yang pernah diucapkan Jaejoong padanya.

"Jangan keluar jika belum pagi."

Lay menggelengkan kepalanya kuat.

"Ini kan sudah pukul 5 pagi, lagian apa yang perlu ditakuti."

Lay segera berdiri menuju kamarnya dan mengambil jaket tebal lalu turun menuju pintu utama rumahnya.

"Ah kenapa akhir-akhir ini goussanville sangat dingin."

Lay mengeratkan jaket hitamnya, berjalan kearah kanan. Walau jam menunjukan pukul 5 Pagi, langit Goussanville masih sedikit gelap dengan beberapa bintang sebagai hiasannya.

"Sama sekali tidak ada orang."

Lay menggidikan pundaknya tidak peduli dia terus berjalan menikmati privevillage yang sepi. sampai dia mendengar langkah yang mendekat kearahnya, Lay terdiam dia meremas jaketnya lalu memejamkan kedua matanya. Langkah itu semakin dekat.. semakin dekat kearahnya. Lay semakin kuat menutup matanya, dengan cepat tubuh Lay berbalik dengan tangan yang sedikit gemetar dia membuka pelan matanya untuk melihat siapa orang yang mendekat kearahnya.

Tidak ada orang

Ya tidak ada sama sekali orang didekatnya maupun disekelilingnya dia mengamati sekelilingnya dan dapat dia pastikan bahwa tidak ada sama sekali orang disini. Lay memegang dadanya dia seperti kembali mengingat kata-kata Jaejoong kakaknya.

"Kenapa sekarang aku jadi takut.."

Lay kembali membalikan tubuhnya. Dan….

"Akhhhhh…"

Sesosok Laki-Laki berada tepat dihadapnnya, memandang Lay yang sedang menutup matanya ketakutan. Lay mendekat kearah laki-laki itu dan mencoba memukulnya dengan kedua tangannya dalam posisi mata terpejam.

"Siapa kau? Beraninya menakutiku"

Kedua tangan Lay terus mencoba memukul laki-laki didepannya, tapi dalam posisi mata terpejam seperti yang Lay lakukan sekarang laki-laki didepannya malah tersenyum geli tanpa diketahui Lay.

Laki-laki yang mengagetkan kan Lay tadi langsung menutup mulut Lay agar tidak menimbulkan suara yang lebih mencurigakan dan memegang tangan Lay yang terus mencoba memukulinya.

"Arreter.." [berhenti]

Lay berhenti memukuli orang yang berada didepannya kaki dan tangan melemas Lay jatuh dengan posisi jongkok dan sedikit terengah-engah. Orang yang berada didepan Lay masih berdiri didepan Lay menatap Lay yang masih ketakutan.

"Voici dangereux, aller!" [Disini berbahaya, pergilah!]

"Mwoya, mengagetkanku bukannya minta maaf malah mengusirku. Pria macam apa dia.."

Lay bergumam dengan bahasa korea dengan cukup jelas lalu menatap seorang pria ya Lay yakin Pria dari suara yang dia keluarkan. Dan betapa dia terkejut kembali pria itu pria yang tinggal disebelah rumahnya.

"Kau.."

Pria yang memakai hodie hitam dan handseat yang berada didua telinganya itu hanya menatap datar Lay yang memandangnya kaget.

"kkaa, ini terlalu pagi dan berbahaya untukmu."

Lay kembali meleberkan kedua matanya, pria didepannya ini baru saja menggunakan bahasa korea.

"Kau bisa bahasa korea?"

 _Hening.._

Pria itu terus menatap Lay tanpa berkedip lalu mendekati Lay membalikan tubuh Lay lalu merangkulnya kembali menuju arah rumah Lay.

"Heii.. lepaskan."

Pria itu menggengam erat pundak Lay seakan Lay akan menghilang jika dia melepaskannya. Lay terdiam dia lelah bicara sejak tadi tapi pria yang merangkulnya ini tidak mau mendengarnya.

20 menit berlalu dan rumah Lay sudah tampak dari pandangan matanya, awan gelap kini sudah mulai berubah menjadi biru tua menandakan pagi cerah akan datang.

"Masuklah."

Lay menatap rumahnya yang terlihat masih sunyi. Pria itu melepaskan rangkulannya dan berjalan menuju rumahnya. Lay hanya bisa melihat tanpa tau harus bicara apa.

"Hahh.."

Lay menghela nafas. Dia berjalan masuk rumahnya mendekati dapur untuk mengambil segelas air putih. Lay membuka jendela dapur yang ada didepannya menatap rumah yang tepat berada disebalah rumahnya.

"Tangannya dingin sekali.."

.

.

©Ayari-Si

Thanks For Reading

-To Be Continued-

Please Review :*


End file.
